


Rock-a-bye Ray

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Geoff finally completes his lad collection by drawing Ray into the mix.





	Rock-a-bye Ray

Geoff could not be happier. He had gotten what he always wanted. Gavin was still his sweet little boy, and Michael was adjusting beautifully into their group. Geoff should have been satisfied with how things were, but he kept feeling as though something– or rather someone– was missing.

Geoff had realized long before that he needed all three lads, a thought that had lingered in his mind ever since Gavin had taken the opportunity to initiate Michael into age!play. The real question was how to approach Ray, who usually was a tad standoffish to new situations. The same ploy that Gavin had used with Michael just would not work. Geoff knew he had to wait for the right moment and decided that the best way involved being direct, to not give Ray an opportunity to bluster through excuses when approaching him.

As much as Geoff enjoyed being taken care of himself, he had sensed from the beginning that the boys needed to be tended to as well, that they would be happier that way. Gavin and Michael were proof that his methods worked, yet they enjoyed being babied for different reasons. Gavin needed stability and security, and Michael desired an escape from his responsibilities and stress, but Geoff surmised that Ray would be like him– just looking for the sensations that came with feeling unconditionally loved that most people forget having ever felt by the time they reach puberty. However, getting Ray to agree to anything would take opportune timing.

Geoff considered himself a good judge of people’s moods. It came with the territory when one was a smartass who loved to goad others. If one could not tell how someone was feeling, there was a good chance of getting punched in the mouth given the kinds of things that Geoff tended to let slip. It was this skill, on an ordinary Monday morning, that led Geoff to find his opening when he and Ray were alone in the Achievement Hunter office.

Sitting at his desk with his controller tucked up next to his chest, his hands clenched over the bumpers, Ray grew frustrated with the game he was trying to perfect. Geoff heard the squeak of Ray’s chair as he bounced a little in irritation at not being able to beat a level in the correct way to earn his achievement. While Gavin and Michael were more vocal when they grew angry with their progress in a game, Ray was much quieter, making small “hmph” noises as he readjusted himself in his seat, as if his proximity to the screen was what hindered his progress. Finally, Geoff heard Ray’s controller land heavily on the younger man’s desk.

“Game getting a little rough?” Geoff inquired, swiveling his chair around to face Ray’s direction.

Ray rolled his shoulders and picked his controller up again. “It’s nothing.”

Geoff sat there, waiting for Ray to speak to either break the tension or because he felt more comfortable. Ray did not turn to look at Geoff at first, but he began to fidget, obviously feeling his boss’s gaze upon him. He glanced at Geoff warily, his fingers tapping expectantly on the buttons of his controller as he waited for him to say something.

Geoff placed his hand beneath the controller, gently tugging it from Ray’s grip. “You look like you could use a walk.”

Ray appeared confused by the comment at first, but eventually he nodded and followed Geoff from the office. They walked to the flat half-dirt, half-crabgrass patch beside the parking lot. The few skinny and scattered trees might have helped the area look more landscaped, but it did little to offer shade from the Texas sun. Geoff expected Ray to quickly make an excuse to head back inside, but the younger man just walked next to him, allowing him to take the lead as they went along in silence.

For a few moments, Geoff wondered if Ray would take the opportunity to open up and worried that, perhaps, he had jumped the gun, but, at last, Ray heaved a sigh, shoving his hands in the pockets of his denim shorts.

“Am I good at my job, Geoff?” Ray asked, his voice tight as he refused to make eye contact.

“Of course,” Geoff responded genuinely, “you’re a champ.”

Ray shook his head. “It’s not my job to get gamer-score. I’d do that anyway no matter where I worked. What I’m asking is… I mean…” His voice trailed off as he kept his eyes trained on the ground as his high-tops scuffed over a loose patch of gravel.

“You might as well spit it out,” Geoff replied.

“Do you want me to throw the next Versus match against Michael?” Ray muttered, his pride stung by the thought of losing on purpose. “I will, if you think I should.”

Geoff stopped and placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder, preventing the younger man from looking away. “Ray, Versus is just for fun. There’s no reason why anyone should _ try _ to lose.”

Ray’s lips pursed into a thin line. “It’s just not entertaining if I win all the time.”

“Says who? Fucking Youtube commenters?” Geoff scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That can’t be the only thing that’s eating at you.”

“I’m just tired of catching all the flack… We’re supposed to try to win; that’s the point of challenging each other.” Ray’s expression darkened as he struggled to keep himself under control.

“And I think there’s more to it than a few angry fans.”

Ray reluctantly glanced up, his large brown eyes partially obscured by the thick frames of his glasses. “I guess I’ve been feeling low since RTX. I thought visiting my family would help, but it sort of made things worse.”

“I get that,” Geoff nodded as they began to walk further down the lot. “My family moved around quite a bit when I was kid, never really got settled anywhere until I was older, but I’d miss my relatives and the friends I’d make along the way. It’s a different kind of homesickness, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Ray responded, his shoulders slumped.

“Maybe you need to get out and about for a while, take a couple more vacation days,” Geoff suggested as he felt the younger man begin to close off again. “Gav’ and Michael are going to play pool tonight. I’m sure you could go along with them.”

“Nah, I’m always the third wheel between those two when they’re drinking, and it’s not much fun for me when they start to get pushy with the booze,” Ray answered with a shrug, obviously trying to be more nonchalant than he felt.

“Well, you could come have dinner with Griffon and me,” Geoff smiled, “and I promise not to force-feed you Jack Daniels.”

Ray managed a laugh and, after thinking it over for a minute, agreed as they headed back into the office.

*****

“Stay away from that food, Geoffrey,” Griffon warned as she shooed her husband away from the oven.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” he replied, holding up his hands innocently.

Griffon shook her head, gently smacking the flat end of a wooden stirring spoon against the tip of Geoff’s nose. “I know your tricks, mister. Don’t even think about trying to make Ray’s stomach upset. If you want him to ‘play’ with us, you’d better do it right.”

“I’ve learned my fucking lesson, okay? You made sure I couldn’t sit right for a fucking week after Michael,” Geoff said, moving behind Griffon to wrap his arms affectionately around her waist. “What do you think about Ray joining us?”

Griffon leaned back against Geoff’s chest. “The more the merrier, but I wonder if you’re ready for three baby boys.”

“I’m not counting my lad-chicklets before they hatch. Ray may not be interested,” Geoff sighed, trying to be realistic, though he hoped that things would go well.

“You’re risking a lot of awkwardness for this,” Griffon replied as she checked on the soup simmering on the stove.

“To paraphrase a John Lennon song, I’m not trying to hurt him. I’m just a selfish guy.”

“That’s not even close to a paraphrase; that’s a bastardization, you dink,” Griffon laughed, “and be serious for once.”

Geoff placed a kiss to his wife’s neck. “That is going to be fucking physically impossible, but I’ll try to be good.”

*****

Dinner went relatively smoothly– good food, light conversation– though Ray still seemed slightly withdrawn with his gaze cast down to his plate, sneaking lingering glances at Griffon every few minutes. Geoff recognized the longing behind those fleeting looks. He knew he had often found himself staring at Griffon in the same way even during their first date. She was a natural caregiver in a way that so few people could genuinely claim to be. Geoff immediately realized Griffon would be the one to break through Ray’s defenses.

“Hey, would you like to see what Gav’ and I have been working on for one of the new Let’s Plays?” Geoff asked as he cleared the dining room table. He quickly whispered a request to Griffon once he was out of Ray’s earshot.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Ray answered, but then paused, “but aren’t you worried that someone might say something about me having an unfair advantage?”

“It’s in Achievement City. We’ve all been in there a million fucking times, and no one has to know unless we fucking tell them,” Geoff replied as he led Ray to the living room.

Sitting on the white leather couch, Geoff switched on the XBox and loaded Minecraft before handing Ray a controller. Just as Geoff was showing Ray one section of the “Achievement Hunter Labs” that littered the Achievement City map, Griffon entered the living room with a tall glass filled with a thick pink liquid.

“Here,” Griffon said, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of Ray. “It’s to make up for the lack of dessert.”

Ray stared at the glass for a moment before reaching out to pick it up. He was surprised to find it warm to the touch. “Is this strawberry milk?”

“Yeah,” Griffon replied, sitting down so that Ray was between her and Geoff. “I heard from a little Twitter bird that you liked it.”

The plains of Ray’s cheeks turned almost as pink as the milk he was sipping. Griffon slipped the controller out of his grasp to allow him to relax. Geoff had to stop himself from smirking when he noticed that Ray held the glass with both hands, almost like a child. Geoff thought it was particularly cute.

Geoff asked Griffon to help him do a little clean-up in Achievement City, replanting a few trees and adding in another patch of sugarcane, as they chatted to one another. Ray seemed content to sit between them, one leg tucked beneath himself as the other gently bounced against the base of the couch. Geoff took note that Ray leaned close to Griffon as his eyes grew heavy.

“You falling asleep on us, buddy?” Geoff asked, nudging him with his elbow.

Ray finished the remainder of his drink. “Yeah, it’s been a long day, and…” He indicated the glass. “This is what my grandmother used to make for me before I went to sleep as a kid. Warm milk always makes me drowsy.” Stifling a yawn, Ray continued, “It’s getting late anyway. I should probably get home.”

“It’s early yet, but if you’re sleepy, you could always stay in the guest room,” Griffon suggested.  “Ever since we completed the renovations on Gavin’s shed, the house has been a little too quiet without the pitter-patter of lad-feet at all hours.”

“I guess.” Ray nodded and then, realizing that he might have answered too quickly, amended, “I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Griffon rubbed her hand playfully over Ray’s hair. “Come on, I’ll show you upstairs.”

*****

Ray felt his skin prickle in gooseflesh at Griffon’s words and touches. She was being nice, and he admonished himself for wanting her just to continue being close to him. Perhaps, he was desperate and a little pent-up, but he knew there was more to it than that. Ray did not want anything more than to lay in her arms, deceptively delicate-looking yet strong as he knew them to be from all the physical activity she engaged in.

Ray’s head was so full of disparate thoughts that he almost bumped into Griffon’s back at the top of the stairs. She looked over her shoulder with a warm smile, and Ray almost melted into a puddle o’ Brownman on the floor. Her light blonde hair, her slender frame, her graceful features heightened by the silver piercing in her nose, all struck a chord.

_ She reminds me of– _ Ray quickly cut off his own thoughts, trying not to dredge up the all-too-recent past.

“Don’t worry about sleeping in your clothes. I’m sure we can find some spare PJs for you,” Griffon spoke, opening the door to the guest room.

Ray took in the room for a moment and realized that it seemed to be meant for a child. It was nothing overt about the room as a whole, but the cheerfully bright wallpaper with its panoramic print of a blossoming garden seemed like something for a kid’s room. Added to that, the furniture was  overly rounded, no sharp corners, giving the place a “puffy” feel. Ray did not find it off-putting but rather comforting. It was much cozier than his sparse apartment.

Griffon had gone into the bathroom connected to the guest room, and Ray soon heard the bathtub being filled.

_ Is she drawing me a bath? _ Ray thought, his mouth going dry as a fuzzy feeling began to overtake him.

“I thought you might want to get cleaned up before bed,” Griffon called out.

Ray’s feet seemed to be moving of their own accord as he entered the bathroom. Griffon wiped her hands on a towel after checking the water’s temperature.

Tilting her head, she asked softly, “Are you feeling all right? You look a little flushed.”

Before Ray could respond, Griffon pressed the back of her hand gently against his cheek and forehead.

“I think you might have a tiny fever,” she spoke, brushing some of the hair away from his brow.

Though he was not quite sure what possessed him to do it, Ray decided instantly to play this angle when it was offered up. “Yeah, I don’t feel so good.”

“Poor thing, let’s get you out of those clothes and see if we can’t bring your fever down.” Griffon slowly tugged on the hem of Ray’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

Though there was nothing inherently sexual about how Griffon touched him (in fact, one could classify her movements as clinical yet extremely gentle), Ray’s thoughts raced. _ My boss’s wife is undressing me. This is fucking surreal. How did this even happen? _

Ray started to kick off his shoes to help things along, but Griffon stopped him, not allowing him to do anything for himself. She hummed absently as she led him to the bath, easing him down into the water.

“How’s he doing?” Geoff asked, leaning against the doorframe.

The hot blush already tingling Ray’s skin grew more intense, and he drew his legs closer to his body, unsure of how much Geoff saw or could see.

“I’m afraid he’s got a fever,” Griffon replied, removing Ray’s glasses so that she could wash his face with a damp cloth, “but he’s being a very brave boy about it.”

Ray felt a tiny smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He knew it was silly, but he liked the praise. As Griffon continued to bathe him, Geoff brought a set of clothes into the bathroom, setting them on the counter near the sink. He stood, watching his wife work, with his arms folded casually across his chest.

“Yes, you’re being a good baby, aren’t you?” Griffon crooned, cupping water in her hand to rub over Ray’s hairless chest. “Mommy’s so proud of you.”

_ Mommy? Oh, fuck… _ Ray really was not sure what he had gotten himself into, but he could not draw himself away. He liked being taken care of, always had, but he never thought of letting it get to this extent.

Once she was done bathing him, Griffon pulled the plug from the bathtub drain and turned to Geoff for his assistance in lifting Ray from the water.

“All right, little man, up you go,” Geoff coaxed, placing one arm behind Ray’s back and the other behind his knees to cradle him.

Griffon took a towel and began to rub Ray’s body dry as the young man tried to hide his face as he dealt with the creeping feelings of embarrassment that washed over him.

“It’s okay, baby. Dadda’s got you,” Geoff said quietly as Ray was toweled off in his arms.

Ray was surprised to find that the longer Geoff held him, the more he enjoyed it as well. It was not a feeling that he had ever considered having before, but it was an overwhelming sense of being protected, and Ray gave into it without much hesitation.

“Lift your arms, sweetheart,” Griffon instructed, waiting until Ray complied before dressing him in one of Geoff’s t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms that were a few sizes too large for the younger man’s slight frame.

Geoff marveled at how the t-shirt seemed to swallow Ray’s lithe body, making him appear fragile and small, as he carried him back into the guest bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, Ray was already fast asleep. Griffon turned down the plush comforter, allowing Geoff to tuck the lad in.

“Goodnight, baby,” she whispered as she placed Ray’s glasses safely on the bedside table.

“That was easy,” Geoff whispered as he shut the door to the guest room after leaving the baby monitor turned on next to the bed. “Are you sure you didn’t slip anything into his drink?”

“Not a thing,” Griffon answered truthfully. “I guess your instincts were right about Ray needing just what you did.”

“What? A doting mommy and a little TLC?”

“Exactly,” Griffon replied, standing on the tips of her toes as she kissed Geoff’s cheek. “Now that we’ve got our newest little boy safe and sound for the night, how about I read you a bedtime story?”


End file.
